This invention relates to a woven fabric structure and the process of manufacture of such structure. The fabric structure has a first warp fabric section and a second warp fabric section, the latter comprising a plurality of pleats integrally joined to the first section by warp threads of the second section interwoven with the weft threads of the first section. The fabric comprises an industrial yarn of aramide fiber, carbon fiber, ceramic fiber, glass fiber or a combination of such fibers. The fabric is impregnated with a resin system to form a rigid fabric structure.
Published European patent application No. 0 056 351 discloses a woven multi-layered fabric structure reinforced by separate fabric elements. The drawbacks noted for such a structure are the weakening of the joints at which the separate fabric elements are connected to the fabric structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,427 discloses a multi-layered woven fabric structure with the layers joined by connecting walls of woven fabric to form dead air cavities.
Fabric structures of this general type used as compound materials have widespread use, primarily in the aviation industry where they are used, for example, in engine chambers. To attain the desired thickness individual woven fabric layers are stacked upon one another and joined in some fashion. However, the stacking of several woven fabric panels is time consuming and cumbersome and requires a separate weaving process to prevent shifting between panels. Thus, when high-performance industrial fibers are used for the panels, the panel weave may be partially damaged during the separate weaving process.